Jack Davids
Jack Davids is a high school student who works with the Ghost Hunters. He is in all but one of the Hidden Side sets, and one of the main characters of the app. He has a pet ghost dog, named Spencer, who had originally died in a traffic accident before Jack moved to Newbury. Official Description It’s not easy being the new kid in town – AND the school headmaster’s son. But after Jack joins Parker and scientist J.B. in their local ghost hunter/paranormal investigator operation, the town of Newbury becomes a lot more exciting – and scary. Apart from his ghost dog Spencer, Jack’s biggest passion is his online video channel (BOO-Tube, anyone?) His live-streaming and excited commentary often distracts him from focusing on the job at hand. But when it counts, he’s brave and resourceful. History Face Your Fears Parker and Jack are sent to Newbury High School after getting reports of high levels of Ghost activity. When they enter, the spot Douglas who is possessed by a Ghost, so they shoot him down and destroy the Ghost. Soon, Jack takes off exploring after running away from Grandpa Sam. He enters a room where a Ghost is hiding and gets possessed by it. Fortunately, he is saved by Spencer who pulls on the Ghost. After Parker got a notification by J.B. they try to exit, but are surrounded by Ghosts. They use the elevator to escape, but the elevator malfunctions, sending the Hunters tumbling down. Eventually, they find a Mr. Nibs, who pops out of the stuffed teddy bear. He attacks the Hunters; however, are able to escape with the help of Douglas. They head outside where they are greeted by J.B. in the Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000. J.B. prepares to shoot Mr. Nibs down with Jack and Parker joining in. Vlog Hog Jack is live streaming on BOO-Tube and introduces the Ghost Hunters to his fans. Soon, he enters Newbury Graveyard along with Parker, Douglas, and Spencer. He continues to live stream his adventure, but it causes him trouble as he falls behind the rest of the group. Jack tries to catch up, but trips on vines holding a key. The key then floats in the air and unlocks the Mausoleum, spewing green fog from its entrance. Jack begins to panic at the situation and uses his phone to scan for Ghosts, but is confronted by Mamali. Frightened and petrified, Jack tries to use his phone for defense, but his phone was out of battery. He then tries to flee, but the branches of a tree capture him. She sings him a lullaby much to his pleasure and attempts to devour Jack, but Parker shoots Mamali with her phone. Parker and Douglas are able to save Jack, so they flee after locking up Mamali. J.B. asked about their success and an outraged Parker explains that Jack's phone died. J.B. then points out that Jack's phone is still being used although he's using Parker's phone. She then tries to reclaim her phone as J.B. drives off. Sink or Swim While Jack is rapping about how great of a Ghost Hunters he is, Parker stops him and tells him that she's the better Ghost Hunter. They take a vote and everyone agrees that Parker is the best. When they get off the bus to investigate, Jack brainstorms on all the things he's better at than Parker. He soon realizes he's better at swimming when Parker gets captured by Archibald. He gloats on the moment, but realizes he has to save her. When they reach the surface, the Hunters are immediately attacked by the Shrimp Boat, so they swim to the docks. While they are running away, they shoot at the oncoming boat and free Captain Jonas and Jonas Jr. from their possessions. All four of them make it inside the Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000. Later, Parker thanks Jack for saving her as they both make amends for their previous troubles. Don't Choke Now Parker and Jack are debating are walking down the beach and debating whether cats or dogs are better. Jack shows why dogs are better by calling Spencer's name without bacon. He reappears and runs away from Jack after smelling bacon. Trivia * Jack appears in every Hidden Side sets except 40336 Newbury Juice Bar. * In "Face your Fears", he was briefly possessed by a Ghost similar to The Bawa and turned into a Gloombie. * He is the only Gloombie without a possessed minifigure * He's the only known character who has a BOO-Tube channel. Quotes For quotes see here. Gallery Jacek placek.PNG.png WreckedJack.PNG.png Bawa Jack.png|Jack possessed by a Bawa like ghost in "Face your Fears" The app.png Appearances Red Hoodie * 70418 J.B.'s Ghost Lab * 70423 Paranormal Intercept Bus 3000 * 70424 Ghost Train Express * 70425 Newbury Haunted High School White Hoodie * 70419 Wrecked Shrimp Boat * 70420 Graveyard Mystery * 70421 El Fuego's Stunt Truck * 70422 Shrimp Shack Attack Category:Minifigures Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Humans Category:2019 Category:Male Category:Gloombie Category:Hidden Side Category:Article stubs